Sad Beginnings, Happy Endings
by DoomGirl
Summary: Rated PG for tragic accidents and a secret crush! When Kiera, a lovely farmer's girl, half drowns in the river, why does she become the Harvest Goddess when the old Harvest God passes away? Find out!
1. Meeting Tree

Sad Beginnings, Happy Endings By DoomGirl Chapter One: The Beginning

As we all know, nothing is impossible. Of course, what would we, mere humans, know about the possibilities? There is, but a line, of emit strength that only gods and goddesses pocess. And this is the story of the Harvest Goddess, forever banned from the villiage she had once grew up in.

It was a bright and sunny day in Flowerbud Villiage. Yes, the farmers were growing the spring crops. Only, they barely brought any of the items to her. 'We're just wasting our money' they would say, and walk off. Only did one farmer, Tree, gave her offerings. And everytime, she rewarded him with three choices. And one day, she had talked at the Haevest Sprite, and had restored the wineyard for him. And yet, the Goddess wish that once in her life, she could be a human, to laugh and frolic about the town as she pleased. The Goddess' name was Kiera, and she was thousands of years old. She had been pushed into immortality when she had repeadtly given crops to the Harvest God as an offering, and he saw to it that she was to be the Harvest Goddess, if she drowns in his pond.

Kiera smiled as she threw a corn into the pond, and smiled at the Harvest God. "Hello Kiera. Thank you for your offering." Kiera nodded, and ran back to her father's farm. She looked around, and grabbed a tomato. "Kiera!" A voice said sternly above her. She cringed. "Y-yes father?" She said, turning around to her tomato red faced father. He was pudgy, with beady brown eyes, and wore a plaid red and white checked shirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes. "What in the name of the God are you doing with my tomato?" He said. Kiera thought for a moment, purple eyes twinkling. "I'm going to give it to Popuir! Today is her birthday, 'member?" Kiera said, and her father nodded. "Well, don't be gone to long. You still ahve to milk the cows, sheer the sheep, and box the eggs from the chickens." He said, and Kiera grinned. "Kay!" She said, then ran torwards the town, her green hair bouncing. She wore a blue shirt, red vest, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Popuri and the others were about 14, like Kiera. "Popuuuuri!" Kiera's sweet voice rang out in a singy song tone. Popuri ran out, and squealed. "Kiera! Come right in!" Popuri said, and motioned to the Flower Shop. Kiera went right in, and grinned. "Hey Ellie, Ann, and Mary." She greeted, then looked around. "Where's Karen?" she asked. Ellie laughed. "She called and said she was gonna be late. I bet she's beating Kai in a drinking contest." Ellie replied, and Mary smiled. "Greetings Kiera." She said, and fixed her glasses.

Kiera grinned and bowed politly, and then sat down on a stool. "So, where's the boys?" Kiera said. Rick, Kai(who was looking drunk), Cliff, the Doctor, Gray, and a boy Kiera didn't know came in. "Who's that?" She whispered to Ellie, pointing at the short boy. He had messy brown hair, green shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and an orange bandana around his neck. He put on a blue cap, and smiled. "Hey girls." Rick said, plopping down on the floor as the other boys did so. "This is Tree." he said, pointing to the smaller boy. "Hi." Tree said, smiling shyly. Kiera smiled, then gasped. "Dang, I forgot something! I'll be right back!" She said, and ran out. She looked around; it was beginning to get slightly dark. Of course, she'd do her chores as soon as she got what she was wanting. She heard rushing water, and then a scream pierced the air as Kiera tripped and fell into the raging river. It had been like that since the last rainfall. Her body slowly went over the waterfall, and then her eyes closed. But not forever, you could say, for the Harvest God watched. He used the last of his dying strength(he was dying because the farmer's crops were wilting, and he lives off the healthiness of them)to give Kiera the power of the gods and goddesses, and she became immortal. But, the adventure is only beginning.

DoomGitl: Yes, very.. Strange. Tis gonna tell how the Harvest goddess was 'born'. Review! Also, I must go find my Plot Bunneh! Seems he has run away yet again.... 


	2. Is this what it feels like?

Okay, thank you peeps who reviewed! Only 2, but HECK! Better then nothing!  
Kirjava Deamon - Okay, I shall do that! But, this story is a complex random of events that you WILL see in the.. Oh say.. 5th chappie?  
clairLasbardsGrl285- Oh you are, are you? Good! :D YOU BOTH GET CAKE! That looks like today's random guest who's gonna do the only disclamer for this story. Can I have a drumroll?  
A drum rolls by.  
Not what I had in mind.. But okay! Todays person is... KAI! He shall be featured in this chapter also. Kai: DoomGirl doesn't own any of us. If she did... There'd be some VERY strange pairings.  
-  
-Chapter 2: Is this what it feels like?-

Kiera floated in darkness, her blue-green eyes closed. 'Am... Am I dead?' She thought, just floating there. 'Is this what it feels like? To be dead?' She asked herself again, and she sighed, opening her eyes slightly and closing them.

Tree pulled Kiera from the river, gasping. He looked around. "Medic!" He called, and Elli calle the Doctor. Mary and Popuri watched as their friend lay motionless in Tree's arms. "Oh my god! Is she.. Dead?" Popuri asked. Karen shrugged, watching as Tree helped the Doctor. Kiera's father watched as she was carried away. It was fruitless, so to speak. The day following there was a funeral for Kiera. Tree laid a pink mint flower on her grave, and watched as the others, too, gave their offerings.

Kiera could see her own death, her own grave. She watched as the sequence continued through closed eyelids. She can't be dead if she can see... Or can she? She shook such thoughts out as she tried to grasp onto something, but feeling nothing.

Tree sighed as he scratched behind his dog's ears. Fungus barked, starting to worry about his master. Even his horse, Cola, was worried. Tree smiled. It was kinda the smile you put up when your sad and say your happy, but everyone knows that your locked inside your own jail. He sighed again, and walked inside, sleeping.  
-  
Yes. Listen, I made this in quite a short time since I did it nearly at school time. Review! I think I fixed out some kinks in it... It is a short chapter, but hey! I'm new to writing HM fics. 


End file.
